jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Narancia Ghirga
|zodiac = Taurus |czodiac = Boar |status = Deceased |death = April 6, 2001 |cod = Impaled on an iron gate via Diavolo |gender = Male |height = }} |weight = |blood = AB |race = |nation = Italian |hair = Black ( , Anime) |eyes = Purple ( , Anime) Green |color = |movie = |food = Pizza (especially margherita pizza topped with mushrooms) Orange Juice |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Passione Bucciarati's Subordinate |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |affiliation = Team Bucciarati |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. An under-educated and crass yet loyal individual, Narancia is a member of Team Bucciarati and, by extension, Passione. He follows Giorno and Bucciarati in their mission to protect Trish Una. Narancia is a Stand User and fights with a miniature fighter plane, Aerosmith. Appearance Narancia is a teenage boy of average height and gangly figure. He has a childish face and messy dark hair with bangs over his eyes. He sports a dark, slim tank top and pants. He has lighter accessories, including a bandana, wrist bands, and a short skirt. Of note is that Narancia is depicted as having prominent abdominal muscles in the anime, contrasting with Mista and Fugo whom both have no visible abs. Personality Narancia Ghirga is rough and choleric youth who demonstrates great loyalty to his comrades. Narancia's education does not extend past elementary school (roughly second grade) , which embarrasses and angers him when other people mention it. His mathematic skills are so low, he cannot properly multiply numbers greater than single digits, arriving at a final answer somehow less than what he came up with when multiplying only single numbers. However, by no means does this imply stupidity, as Narancia is capable of countering his opponent's moves under pressure in a life-or-death battle. His violent personality and casual disregard of the mayhem Aerosmith causes leads Narancia to often take a violent and direct action and simply destroy whatever is in his path with Aerosmith's tremendous firepower, often catching his sneakier enemies by surprise . He notably set fire to a whole street to trap Formaggio . He also defeats Squalo and Tiziano by baiting them out with Talking Head, having cut out his own tongue to do so . Narancia acts more or less like a brat. Almost as quick-tempered as Fugo, Narancia is loud, foul-mouthed, and violent in his outbursts. He is also reckless, often acting before thinking, causing him various troubles during his journey. Narancia's childish tendencies become apparent even in regular conversation, asking simple or random questions and listening intently when others (mainly Mista) talk about curious subjects. Moreover, Narancia is the least serious person of the group, often distracting himself from his mission with his antics. Outside of this, Narancia presents a sweet side to those who get to know him. Valuing friendship above all, he is usually the nicest person to his companions, and despite a violent start, his relationship with Trish quickly improves to the point they freely have personal talks during the journey . Narancia wishes to make up for his lost years as a delinquent. Conscious about his lack of academic education, Narancia is willing to let Fugo tutor him and expressed a wish to go back to school despite knowing he would probably be made fun of. Having noticed that Giorno was even younger than him, Narancia occasionally reminds the latter of his status as a junior within the squad. He is also possessive of his food, and is angered if it gets stolen . Abilities Narancia's Stand, Aerosmith, is a miniature fighter aircraft of a full and deadly arsenal, and allows him to detect carbon dioxide sources nearby, particularly the breath of other organisms. History Early life When Narancia was ten, his mother died of an eye disease. Narancia's father did not love him very much and after his mother died, began to neglect Narancia more and more. Soon Narancia stopped attending school and began staying at his friends' houses, stealing food from restaurants for dinner. Narancia believed that friendship was the most important thing in the world, which allowed him to be manipulated by an older friend. The friend told Narancia to dye his hair blond, claiming that it was the current trend. Narancia obeyed, but the next day, the police arrested him and ordered he be put in the juvenile detention center, where Narancia ended up spending a year inside. Confused, Narancia looked around for information and discovered that his older friend had broken into a house and beaten a woman, before convincing Narancia to change his appearance so that he would be falsely accused while his "friend" would go free. A year later, at age 15, Narancia was finally released from the detention center, although he had contracted an eye disease from the guards continually beating him up. Rumors sprung up around the town that he had inherited the disease from his mother and that people should stay away from him. He finally realized that because he had told his good friend about his mother's disease the friend had spread the rumor. With nowhere to go and all by himself, Narancia had given up on his life. However, one day, as he was looking for food in the trash cans, he was picked up by Pannacotta Fugo and from there, met Bruno Bucciarati. After feeding him, Bucciarati called an ambulance to bring Narancia to the hospital. After three weeks in the hospital, Narancia's eye disease was cured, but he was confused as to Bucciarati's motives for helping him. Soon he realized Bucciarati was a mafia member and pleaded for Bucciarati to let him work for him. Bucciarati became angry and told Narancia to go home and attend school. Narancia did as he was told, but kept wondering what made Bucciarati angry. Eventually he realized Bucciarati was angry for Narancia's own good and which made Narancia desire to work with him even more. Half a year later, Narancia went to see Polpo without telling Bucciarati and passed the test. Vento Aureo (2001) When Narancia is first introduced, he is sitting with Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio and Fugo, waiting for Bucciarati. Fugo tries to get Narancia to study. Narancia appears to be getting the math question; until it is shown his has done it completely wrong, despite his confidence he has done the question correctly. Fugo attacks him with a fork and Narancia retaliates with his knife, resulting in a standoff between the two, which is soon broken by the arrival of Bucciarati and Giorno Giovanna. Narancia asks Giorno for his age and comments that Giorno is younger than him by two years. Narancia is next seen on the boat headed for Capri Island with the rest of Bucciarati's group. He had bought a CD player and is listening to it. The volume is up high, and annoys Mista, who is sitting nearby. Mista asks him for a can of soft drink and when Narancia isn’t looking, pours the drink over the CD player, effectively breaking it. Narancia is confused and becomes angry, saying he’s going to teach the shopkeeper who sold it to him, a thing or two. When Bucciarati finally reveals that they are going to Capri Island to retrieve the six billion dollars that Polpo had Bucciarati hide, Narancia is as excited as everyone else. However, Narancia is then the first to get captured by Mario Zucchero's Stand, Soft Machine. After Bucciarati defeats Zucchero, Narancia is shown having Fugo examine his head for bruises. Then he, Fugo and Abbacchio all end up kicking Zucchero's body around, while Mista abuses Zucchero's detached head. After declaring Zucchero is going to the ninth level of hell, Narancia engages in a strange dance, quickly joined by Mista, then Fugo. Upon arriving on Capri Island, and while waiting for Bucciarati to reveal the six billion, Narancia gets into a confrontation with a cleaner, threatening her with his knife, when she goes to clean the washroom they are currently in. The tables are turned as the cleaner overpowers him, but the confrontation is halted by Pericolo revealing himself as a Passione capo who has come to take the six billion and promote Bucciarati to capo in turn. The cleaner, whom Narancia got into a fight with, is exposed as Trish Una, as well the focus of Bucciarati's group’s new mission. The Struggle Against Formaggio ]] Narancia’s first fight comes in the form of Formaggio. He is first shown to be out grocery shopping, though acting incredibly cautious. There is a flashback showing how Bucciarati had assigned Narancia to go out and get food and everyday things, and Fugo is trying to make Narancia remember the specific things he needs to do as to not be followed back to the house where they are keeping Trish. Narancia tries twice to recall the instructions, but ends up forgetting both times, causing Fugo to get angry. Abbacchio says he’s not worried as Narancia's Stand should be enough to ward off any followers. The flash back ends and Narancia is left on a deserted street, thinking about how something feels off. Suddenly a voice calls out to him and as Narancia looks under the car, he sees a pair of feet that disappear. Looking into the car, Narancia finds a man sitting in the backseat. The man asks Narancia where he is going and introduces himself as Formaggio, a member within the gang. Formaggio rambles on about how after Polpo's death Bucciarati's group disappeared as well as other more nonsense topics. Narancia is lulled into a momentary false sense of security, which gives Formaggio the opportunity to attack Narancia with his Stand Little Feet. Narancia stumbles backwards and Formaggio demands to know why Bucciarati's group didn’t attend Polpo’s funeral. It is at this point that Narancia calls out his Stand, Aerosmith, and begins shooting at Formaggio, who is still in the backseat of the car. Formaggio is surprised that Narancia is a Stand user, while Narancia states he will finish his assignment and not let Formaggio follow him. Narancia’s Aerosmith sends a barrage of shots at Formaggio, who is at a disadvantage because of the small confines of the car. When Aerosmith releases a missile, Formaggio uses his Stand's power to allow him to become small and escape. All the while, Narancia is kicking the car, yelling at Formaggio, when suddenly he realizes Formaggio is not there. Formaggio uses this to his advantage and slips into Narancia’s back pocket, content to let Narancia search about for him. As Narancia looks around, he notices people are coming to see what all the commotion is and so he decides to call back his Stand. As he looks around for his knife, he realizes he is no longer bleeding from the cut Little Feet gave him. He stumbles upon a knife, but says it is too big to be his, and then notices his shoes are too big as well, causing him to wonder where his shoes had gone. He gets into the car, only to realize the seat is too big and he can’t reach the pedals. He jumps out, thinking that he got in the wrong car when finally he realizes that he is shrinking because of Formaggio's Stand. Narancia looks around for Formaggio before deciding to contact Bucciarati to tell him that people are after Trish. He heads for a store with payphones inside, only to realize he is too light to activate the weight-based sensors of the automatic doors. He takes a running leap and lands on the sensors, generating enough weight to open the doors, but they close too quickly and he gets caught. Narancia then calls forth Aerosmith to shoot down the doors as well as to shoot one of the payphones so he could get coins of the right size to make the phone call. Narancia climbs up to the payphone and dials the number, but then realizes the phone line has been cut. He curses Formaggio and looks around for him, then summons Aerosmith to find him. Formaggio hides out of sight in Narancia’s pocket, but then is surprised when Narancia finds him. Narancia has Aerosmith shoot Formaggio, only find Formaggio has used Little Feet to make a pen grow back to its normal size, thus shooting Formaggio into the air and to safety. From there Formaggio notices that Aerosmith is still tracking him and he tries to escape, ending up hanging from a sewer grate. Formaggio eventually realizes that Aerosmith tracks him by the carbon dioxide he breathes out and tries to escape by holding on to one of the many rats in the sewer. However, Narancia notices that one of the rats is breathing harder than the rest and shoots at it, effectively wounding Formaggio, though because of Narancia’s ever decreasing size, Aerosmith's attack was not enough to kill him. Narancia becomes angry, but decides he needs to hide before he can attack anymore. As he climbs on to the sidewalk and runs towards an alleyway, he is cornered by a cat, but an attack from Aerosmith drives the cat away. As he reaches the alley, and climbs on a cartons of bottles, Narancia finds himself being washed off the bottles as a full-sized Formaggio pours a can of beer over him. Formaggio then steps on Narancia and demands he tell him where Trish is. Narancia refuses and Formaggio has a flashback of the fate that befell two members of his group, and becomes angry, withdrawing a spider he found in the sewers and threatening Narancia with it. Narancia tries to shoot him with Aerosmith, but Formaggio uses Little Feet to grab hold of Aerosmith, then forces Narancia into the bottle where he is keeping the spider. Formaggio insists Narancia tell him where Trish is as he doesn’t want to see Narancia get eaten by the spider. Narancia ignores him and attacks the spider, stabbing it with a shard of glass, only to realize the spider had attached some webbing to him. The spider bites Narancia, and begins wrapping him up. Formaggio notices something had dropped from Narancia’s pocket earlier and examines it, realizing it to be a map how to get to the place where they are keeping Trish. Formaggio laughs and says Narancia has marked all the roads, so he will just follow it in reverse. Narancia starts talking about Aerosmith’s ability to track carbon dioxide and reveals that he had shot a hole in the gas tank of a nearby car, and was waiting for it to catch fire. Formaggio turns around just in time for the car to explode, catching him on fire and allowing Narancia to return to his regular size. With Narancia now back to normal, Formaggio uses his own blood to douse the fire on his body and then made himself small to escape. Narancia can’t track him because of the copious amount of carbon dioxide being released by the burning car. Narancia decides that since he can’t track Formaggio, he’ll just make the fire bigger, so he can’t escape and so begins shooting at all the cars on the street. Formaggio returns to his normal size, but is badly burned, and says now he has to kill Narancia and because they are very close together, Formaggio has an advantage because of Little Feet’s greater speed. Both call forth their Stands and attack but Aerosmith is faster and shoots Little Feet’s vital spots. Formaggio is left dying, though says things will be harder for Narancia and everyone else because Narancia barely defeated Formaggio. Formaggio dies and Narancia calls back Aerosmith, only to realize he failed his mission because all the money and supplies were burned up. Escorting Trish Upon returning to the gang and informing them of his encounter, Fugo openly notes how Narancia had sent a 'smoke signal' to la Squadra by setting blaze to an entire street. Narancia becomes highly anxious and stressed at the idea that things could only become worse because of his own actions. However, Giorno admits that Narancia took the best course of action, given his situation. This not only diffuses Fugo's disappointment, but puts Narancia at ease as well. Sometime later, the group obtains Coco Jumbo, a turtle that possesses a Stand named Mr.President, which allowed the group to travel long distances discreetly. On the train headed for Florence, Narancia is eating a banana when he notices that it's suddenly become expired. It is then that he himself suddenly grows old and nearly dies of his age. The rest of the gang would find out that this was the result of la Squadra member Prosciutto and his Stand The Grateful Dead. As the Stand's only weakness is colder temperatures, Trish tends to Narancia by using ice cubes stored in the fridge of Mr.President to keep him from completely withering against Bucciarati's orders to care for herself. Defecting Passione After Bucciarati's encounter with the Boss, he declares that keeping Trish safe will result in him and his men being marked as traitors to Passione. After Giorno, Abbacchio, & Mista board the boat, the indecisive Narancia desperately asks Bucciarati what to do. Though he wants to go with Bucciarati and waits for the 'order' to be given, Bucciarati tells Narancia that the choice is for him to make, merely telling him that he "can't handle this" in advice. Left anxious as he and Fugo watch the boat depart, Narancia then sees the injuries that were inflicted on Trish by her father, remembering how he too was abandoned by the ones he trusted. He makes up his mind & jumps in the river to swim after the boat, screaming how Trish is like him as the gang silently accepts his decision. They leave the area, with Fugo staying behind. While still in Venice, the gang discusses their situation and how they plan on taking down the Boss and his invincible King Crimson while at a restaurant. Narancia beats up a shady looking passerby only to realize that it wasn't anyone from Passione. Though he insists that they not tell Trish she's been betrayed by her own father, Trish herself suddenly appears from the turtle and admits that she's known from the moment she regained consciousness. While the group continues their discussion, Narancia notices that the spoon he was using to eat his soup suddenly disappears from his hand. Taking another one, he proceeds to continue eating, only for that spoon to pull out of the soup the remains of the first one. Narancia notices some sort of miniature shark in the soup, but before he is able to relay to the team that they are being attacked, the Stand lashes out and rips off his tongue. Clash, the Stand of Squalo, can teleport to any body of liquid in range. After having his tongue restored by Giorno, Narancia tries to tell the others the details of the attack and describe the enemy Stand, only to begin telling lies; Talking Head, the Stand of Squalo's partner Tiziano, has attached itself to Narancia tongue and prevents him from communicating the truth. While the rest of the the group cannot understand Narancia's strange and hysterical behavior after he's attacked, Giorno becomes the first to entertain the idea that Narancia might actually have been under attack from an enemy Stand the whole time. ]] As a result, he is targeted first, being incapacitated and dragged along in the Stand's jaws. In restroom stalls, Narancia begins shooting in hopes of hitting Clash, timing and predicting his attacks to nearly hit the enemy Stand. However, Clash tears Giorno's throat out to prevent him from breathing and emitting carbon dioxide, before teleporting into an underground water line with him in its grasp. In spite of this, Narancia actually meant to shoot Giorno himself, and the smoke coming from the bullet wounds allows him to keep track of Giorno and Clash's location in order to attack the Stand and damage Squalo. After being hit by a few successful shots that leave him profusely bleeding with ragged breath, Squalo and Tiziano attempt to flee. Narancia begins pursuing them as was instructed by Giorno before his throat was ripped out, and starts wading through the crowd while yelling out in public that he knows where they are. Tiziano reassures his partner that too many people among the busy and bustling crowd as well as the nearby soccer game are breathing just as heavily as him for Narancia to know and that he is merely lying as a result of Talking Head. However, Narancia reveals that the tongue with Talking Head attached to was cut off and skewered by his knife, and that Giorno previously created the tongue that's currently in his mouth. He was also merely waiting for a blip on his radar to react so sharply to his outcries, which was in fact the panicking Tiziano. He attacks Squalo with the intent of saving Giorno, but Tiziano jumps in the way and is killed, telling his partner to use his splattered blood to attack Narancia. Narancia and Squalo have a showdown out in public, with Clash critically biting Narancia's neck only to fail at damaging any vital spots, and Narancia gunning down Squalo with an extended barrage of bullets by Aerosmith. Checking to see if Giorno is still alive, Narancia admits that the junior member feels more like a commander than Bucciarati himself. Putting his trust and faith in Giorno and silently acknowledging that with him by their side, the gang might be able to defeat the boss, Narancia picks him up and brings him back to the group to receive first aid. When they reach Sardinia, Narancia is part of the reconnaisance team scouting the area for enemies while Abbacchio is left to uncover clues about the boss. Unbeknownst to the group, the boss himself is fighting against the leader of Squadra Esecuzioni Risotto Nero, and Aerosmith becomes involved in the battle when Narancia notices strange behavior on the radar. Ultimately, Aerosmith is used to kill Risotto, all without letting Narancia know exactly what went down. The gang then realizes too late the danger of having left Abbacchio alone and rush back to him. The gang stumbles upon Abbacchio's lifeless body, and Narancia desperately tries to shake him awake. He begs Giorno to heal Abbacchio, threatening to beat him up if he didn't comply. Narancia continues this until Bucciarati yells at him, ordering the group to move on. Narancia tearfully argues that Abbacchio can't be left alone, and only stops when Giorno is able to notice the rock in his hand that leads to a mold negative of the boss' face. Narancia hesitantly looks back as the gang walks away from Abbacchio's final resting place. Showdown with the Boss After the confrontation between Jean Pierre Polnareff and Diavolo, Chariot Requiem switches the souls of everyone within the vicinity, including Diavolo, Doppio, Polnareff, and Team Bucciarati. While switched with Giorno's body, Narancia tries to summon Aerosmith, but the Stand comes out too quickly and breaks through a brick wall before Narancia can even notice as a result of Requiem powering up every Stand. Knowing that all they need to do to win against Diavolo was to take the Arrow, Narancia swears to go to school after everything was over, regardless of whom would make fun of his intelligence, and wishes to live a happy life and eat good food from his hometown. After Mista kills whomever was in Bucciarati's body, presumed to be Diavolo, Narancia is then instantly killed with Giorno's body being impaled on broken and splintered bars. This leads Giorno to realize that it was Doppio in Bucciarati's body, meaning that Diavolo is still alive and residing within the body of someone within the group; Narancia was targeted due to his radar. Giorno mourns for him by giving life to the surrounding rocks, having them grow flowers (presumably from Narancia's hometown) that cover and embellish his body. More determined than ever to defeat Diavolo and seize the Arrow, Giorno himself vows to Narancia that he won't let anything hurt him anymore, and swears to bring him home. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Narancia's makes his first game video game appearance in the PS2 game, voiced by Fujiko Takimoto. He is one of the 8 playable characters. In gameplay, Narancia uses punches and kicks to attack. A sequence of kicks will replicate the same attack he used on a car during the battle against Formaggio. He can activate his Aerosmith to shoot the enemy. Charging the attack will make Narancia use his war cry. He can use the Stand's bomb to make a medium explosion and also search for the enemy on a small map that appears on the side of the screen just as he does in the series. However, while Narancia has his Stand activated, he is immobile, which leaves himself open for attack. All Star Battle (PS3) Narancia returns in the PS3 title, voiced by Yuuko Sanpei, he was confirmed for the game alongside Bucciarati and Diavolo. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Narancia can turn Aerosmith on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - Take that! And that! And--''': Narancia rapidly kicks the opponent multiple times before a final kick sends them away. While Aerosmith is off: * '''You bastard!: Narancia performs a high kick. All of Narancia's skills can be performed instantly following this move. * You're not going anywhere!: Narancia punches the opponent as he summons Aerosmith to shoot them flying forward. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I'll shoot you through!: Aerosmith is summoned to shoot while advancing upward. The opponent is shot into the air and away from Narancia if they are caught. Additional presses of the attack button extend the time Aerosmith is shooting. This move doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Don't shoot if you ain't got the stones!: A Throw. Narancia summons Aerosmith to fly forward a considerable distance. If it connects, Aerosmith shoots the opponent at point-blank range as Narancia runs and jump-kicks them high into the air. While Aerosmith is on: * I'll make you swiss cheese!: Aerosmith is sent to shoot the opponent while advancing. This move can activate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Narancia can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Blast off!: Aerosmith drops a bomb, dealing heavy damage and knocking the opponent off their feet if it hits. The bomb's fire lingers for a short moment, able to hit the opponent if they step in it, causing them to bounce, and is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. A Stand Rush skill that Narancia can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Attack!: Narancia sends Aerosmith to attack. This skill does not do anything by itself, but allows follow-up moves to be performed up to three times in a loop, taking manual control Aerosmith, and able to hit at any range. Every time Narancia activates a new attack, Aerosmith will correct its orientation should the opponent have sidestepped/dodged it, in order to once again send its attacks in their direction. The follow-up attacks are determined by direction and buttons pressed. Every follow-up listed is a Stand Rush skill that Narancia can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. ** I'll shoot!: Up - Aerosmith shoots from a high angle. This deals the most damage and is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, but has the longest delay. ** Perfect timing!: Forward - Aerosmith advances forward as it shoots. This has the shortest delay. ** Now's my chance!: Down - Aerosmith flies close to the ground as it shoots. This is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching, but deals the least damage. ** Gonna send you flying!: Backward - Aerosmith shoots the opponent while flying over them. This fires the most bullets in a single volley. ** At any point before, between, and after the three loops, three different finishers can be used to end Aerosmith's assault. *** Shoot, shoot, shoot it up!: Light - Aerosmith loops back around and shoots a large volley of bullets that are unblockable, knocking the opponent off their feet on impact. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *** I know how to waste you!: Medium - Aerosmith dives under the opponent, knocking them into the air. This is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *** I'm gonna kill you!: Heavy - Aerosmith drops a bomb, dealing heavy damage. The bomb's fire lingers for a short moment, able to hit the opponent if they step in it, causing them to bounce, and is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Narancia's HHA, "I'll make it bigger!", makes Aerosmith carpet bomb the area in front of him to attack the opponent and knock them off their feet, dealing more damage the closer they are, up to five times. The HHA does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes. The HHA can also hit a downed opponent, and be performed immediately following Narancia's GHA, but at greatly reduced damage. Narancia's GHA, "Volare Via", sends Aerosmith flying under the opponent. If the attack is successful, Aerosmith will start hailing the enemy with an extended volley of bullets and carry them high into the air. Narancia then war cries "VOLAVOLAVOLA!!!" during this process before shouting "Volare via!", prompting Aerosmith to stop its attack and drop a bomb on the falling opponent, creating a massive explosion. Narancia is the only playable member of Team Bucciarati who does not activate Resolve Mode 'when low on health, keeping the normal Rumble Mode. Aside from all the Part 5 characters, Narancia has special dialogue with Polnareff. Before the fight Narancia will ask if his opponent really is 'Polnareff the turtle', while Polnareff merely threatens to make Aerosmith into a hanging ornament (referencing the nature of Part 3 where Polnareff and company face off against countless Stand users sent to kill them on their journey). This is due to Narancia recognizing Polnareff from the events of Vento Aureo, but Polnareff, who in-game is from his time during Stardust Crusaders,'' hasn't met Narancia at that point. If Narancia wins, he'll be surprised to see that Polnareff had such strength. If Polnareff wins, he'll angrily ask who Narancia is. Narancia is also one of the few characters (such as Jotaro, Kakyoin and Old Joseph) that keeps his previous game's color scheme. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Narancia Ghirga was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno Giovanna, Guido Mista, and Pannacotta Fugo. Narancia is of the Stand User Style, but more specifically is he a '''Mode User. The player can switch control between Narancia and Aerosmith to alter the character's abilities, with Stand Mode being the more powerful of the two. *'Style Action - I can suss 'em out with Aerosmith!'/'Deactivating Aerosmith!': Control is switched between Narancia and Aerosmith. Aerosmith has above-average mobility, can freely ascend and descend to any height as it pleases, and deals the majority of Narancia's damage. Normal Attacks and Powerful Attacks done while in Aerosmith Mode will result in the Stand firing strings of bullets and dropping bombs directly below, repectively. If Aerosmith is attacked while under the player's control, Narancia himself will not take any damage, rendering attacks dealt to the Stand futile. This way, it is also possible for Aerosmith to defend Narancia from projectiles by intercepting them. However, the use of Aerosmith leaves Narancia near defenseless if it is not nearby to defend his body. Narancia's stamina gauge slowly depletes while in Aerosmith Mode, automatically canceling control over the Stand if it empties. Actions such as destroying stage objects and performing Dual Combos and DHAs are only available while in Host Mode. While in Host Mode: *'I don't need bullets to kill you!': Narancia summons Aerosmith to fly a considerable distance forward, using its propeller to slice opponents it makes contact with. Aerosmith has some homing capabilities while moving. If his Style Action is inputted during the move, control will seamlessly switch over to Aerosmith Mode from the Stand's current location. *'There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you escape!': Narancia summons Aerosmith to shoot a volley of 12 bullets while advancing. If the activating button is rapidly pressed, the attack can be extended to add up to 6 more bullets. The final shot will cause opponents to collapse. *'EX - I don't need bullets to kill you!': Aerosmith's homing capabilities are given a boost, and Narancia is granted super armor until Aerosmith stops moving. *'EX - There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you escape!': Aerosmith fires 3 more bullets, and Narancia is granted super armor until Aerosmith stops firing. While in Aerosmith Mode: *'Now I won't have to set the whole town on fire to find you!': Aerosmith begins flying around, dropping 5 bombs over a wide area in a rough "X" formation. The bombs' explosions knock opponents off their feet if they hit directly, and creates patches of fire that linger for several seconds, catching opponents on fire and causing them to gradually lose health if they touch it. If Aerosmith makes contact with a wall or obstacle during the skill's progression, it will immediately cancel its attack and teleport back to its starting point. *'It's definitely worth a shot!': Aerosmith fires a volley of 6 bullets while advancing, performs a somersault, then fires another 6 bullets for a total of 12. The final shot causes opponents to collapse. The attack can be angled vertically to a slight degree if Narancia is locked on, but the bullets themselves will curve forward if aimed. *'You little rat!': Aerosmith flies around in a circle, firing bullets in all directions with short range. The individual bullets deal heavy damage and knock opponents off their feet if they connect. If Aerosmith makes contact with a wall or obstacle during the skill's progression, it will immediately cancel its attack and teleport back to its starting point. *'EX - Now I won't have to set the whole town on fire to find you!': The explosions and fires deal more damage. *'EX - It's definitely worth a shot!': Aerosmith fires 2 more bullets and deals more damage. JoJolities *'All the money and the stuff got burned.': Narancia must connect "Now I won't have to set the whole town on fire to find you!" twice. (200 Points) *'I'm gonna kick your ass!': Narancia must connect "It's definitely worth a shot!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'I still have another way to kill you!': Narancia must break an opponent's health gauge while in Aerosmith Mode. (300 Points) *'VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA': Narancia must achieve a total hit count of 200. (500 Points) *'Volare via!': Narancia must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Volare Via': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Fugo - Two people, two short fuses!': Fugo has Purple Haze assault the opponent, firing its Virus Capsules at them after sending them flying. He then prompts Narancia to attack, with the two watching as Aerosmith shoots both the opponent and the capsules surrounding them, causing the capsules to break open and the target to completely melt. *'With Mista - I'm gonna send you flying!': Mista unloads an entire clip at the opponent, each bullet carried by Sex Pistols and kicked into them at different angles; Narancia follows up by having Aerosmith unleash an extended barrage of machine-gun bullets into the opponent, turning upward to spear and carry them into the air as it's ridden by the Pistols. Performing a somersault, Aerosmith ends the attack by firing at the airborne opponent from above and sending them crashing into the ground while Sex Pistols cheer. Narancia is given an alternate costume. The costume is based on the flashback from when he was tricked into disguising as one of his "friends", wearing a more casual outfit consisting of blond-dyed hair with no accessories, a striped button-up collar shirt, and normal pants with loafers. Tournament He is paired with Diego Brando in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Robert E.O. Speedwagon and Ermes Costello in the first round, but eliminated by Mariah and Esidisi in the second. Gallery Manga= Narancia and Father.png|Narancia and his father in a flashback Narancia catched.png|Framed after changing appearance and caught by police NaranciaEyeInfection.jpg|Suffering the same eye infection that took his mother's life FugoMeetsNarancia.png|Narancia, eating garbage, is found by Fugo FugoHelpsNarancia.png|Narancia is taken to a restaurant by Fugo to eat NaranciaSavedbyBruno.jpg|Treated for his eye infection Bucciarati angry for Narancia.png|Bucciarati become angry for Narancia wants to work for him FugoDiscipline.PNG|Fugo disciplining Narancia NaranciaKnife.jpg|Narancia swears to Fugo that he'll kill him Giorno&Gang.jpg|Narancia and the others are introduced to Giorno Giovanna SM Attacking Narancia.png|Narancia being stabbed by Soft Machine ZuccheroJumped.PNG|Narancia kicking Zucchero's headless body alongside Abbacchio and Fugo Torture_Dance.png|Narancia, Mista, & Fugo's infamous 'torture dance' Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Team Bucciarati Narancia being asked the important questions.jpg|Narancia being asked by a janitor if his name is "toilet" Handkerchief.png|Helping Fugo take off his suit Formaggio asking Naracia.png|Formaggio asking Narancia if he is being stalked Chapter 476.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith NaranciaAngry.jpg|Angry, kicking a car FormaggioSmall.jpg|Searching for Formaggio AerosmithDesummoned.jpg|Using his arms as a runway to dismiss Aerosmith Narancia shrinking panic.png|Narancia realizes that he's being shrunk Little Feet AS shooting glass door.png|Summoning Aerosmith to shoot open a 'stubborn' automatic door NaranciaRadar.png|Narancia using Aerosmith's carbon dioxide radar AerosmithCarbonDioxideRadar.jpg|Narancia watching Aerosmith's radar screen NaranciaFire.jpg|Narancia setting fire to a whole street to find Formaggio AerosmithOverpowersLittleFeet.jpg|Aerosmith overpowers Little Feet Cheese burned.png|Narancia killing Formaggio MrPresidentRoom.png|With rest of Team Bucciarati and Trish, in Coco Jumbo's room NaranciaTGD.png|The Grateful Dead's effect on Narancia NaranciaTGD-Limit.jpg|The Grateful Dead's ability reaching its peak in Narancia NaranciaWhoa.png|Caught off-guard by the sight of Giorno healing Mista GiornoTemporaryTongue.jpg|Narancia being saved by Giorno after having his tongue ripped out by Clash Squalodeathcolor.png|Narancia killing Squalo AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Narancia is left in disbelief, begging Giorno to heal him Narancia'sDeath.jpg|Narancia's death in Giorno's body RIPGang.png|Narancia, Abbacchio, and Bucciarati are freed from their slavery to fate Narancia Profile.png|Narancia's profile |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Narancia with the rest of Team Bucciarati; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual NaranciaTeaser.png|Narancia in the first preview FugoNaranciaFirst.png|Narancia's first appearance, doing math with Fugo's help Naracia close up.jpg|Narancia in his PV NaranciaCharacterArt.png AerosmithOP.png|Narancia summoning Aerosmith in Fighting Gold NaranciaASCredits.png|Narancia & Aerosmith in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Game= Giogio03.png|Narancia in the Vento Aureo PS2 Game GGPS2Nar.jpg|Narancia's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2Aerosmith.jpg GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Narancia ASB.jpg|Narancia's render, All Star Battle NaranciaAttack.jpg|Narancia's "I'll shoot you through!" skill, ASB NaranciaTaunt.jpg|Narancia taunting, ASB NaranciaHHA1.jpg|Narancia executing his HHA, ASB NaranciaHHA.jpg|Narancia's HHA, ASB NaranciaGHA.jpg|Narancia executing his GHA, ASB NaranciaGHA1.jpg|Narancia during his GHA, ASB 5nrc.png|All Star Battle concept art Narancia jojoeoh.png|Narancia's render, Eyes of Heaven NaranciaEoHEvil.jpg|A possessed Narancia in the Eyes of Heaven Story Mode NaranciaAerosmithEoHAttack.jpg|Narancia attacking with Aerosmith, Eyes of Heaven NaranciaDHAMista.jpg|Narancia during his DHA with Mista, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= LumineXJoJo.png|Narancia and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine 100 narancia.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith as Super Action Statue figures Narancia1.jpg Narancia2.jpg Narancia3.jpg Narancia4.jpg Narancia5.jpg Narancia6.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 05.png References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Team Bucciarati